


Scarf (a Baby Hunt Drabble)

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [29]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the Prompt: Scarf
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265
Kudos: 5





	Scarf (a Baby Hunt Drabble)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

"Daddy, daddy," Felicity cheered. She threw her arms around him as he walked in the door.

Thomas lifted his daughter up into his arms. "What do we have here?" He questioned examining her new scarf. 

"I'm a kitty," Felicity giggled. She lifted the hood with cat ears that was attached to the back of the scarf, then she slipped her hands into the paws at each end. "See?"

Thomas's heart overflowed with more joy than he ever thought possible every time his daughter laughed. It was the most precious sound in the world. 

Felicity pretended to lick her paws. "Meow!"

"What a good kitty," Thomas patted her on the head. "But have you seen my Felicity? She seems to have wandered off."

"Here I am," Felicity giggled again as she pushed off her hood. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, daddy." 

"I love you too, more than you will ever know," Thomas kissed her forehead.


End file.
